


You Make Me

by tusslee



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan, Brock, Tyler, Craig, and Jonathan travel across the country in a week while Evan struggles to keep his feelings for Jonathan under wraps and Brock plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me

Evan had concluded that he was fucked early on in their friendship, two years before Jonathan actually showed his face even. It was a slow process and Evan didn’t know what to call the feelings he suddenly harbored for his best friend until it was much too late. It’d been late and he was Skyping with Jonathan after a long day of recording with the guys, leaving just him and Delirious in the early hours of the morning. Evan found himself staring off into space and the warmth that was curling around the edges of his thoughts was foggy and made his toes tingle. It took several minutes for him to realize Jonathan was talking to him and he embarrassingly shook off the haze, mulling over the feeling until it hit him and nearly choked him. He’s sputtered and coughed, listening to Jonathan ask if he was alright, sounding worried and Evan _knew._

“Fuck.” He inhaled sharply and Jonathan asked repeatedly what the issues was. “Choked on my own spit, heh.” Evan forced a laugh and heard Jonathan give a huff of irritation. 

“You’re an idiot. It’s late, you missing your beauty sleep.” Jonathan teased and Evan nodded dumbly.

“Yeah, I should go.” He barely registered their goodbye before stumbling to bed. 

_Well,_ he thought with a grimace, _at least I know what the fuck it is. Now I just need to figure out how to keep this to myself till it disappears._

-

It never disappeared and Evan only fell harder when Jonathan appeared in their skype call, pretty face and all. 

It’d been a difficult couple of years, between failed relationships, pining, and struggling to keep his feelings to himself, he’d found himself comfortable in a miserable _-obsession-_ his mind offered, but obsession was a strong word, no, more like an infatuation. Not that that was much better. Evan grimaced and drummed his fingers on his desk. He didn’t really like the word _love_ either, but that’s definitely what it was. He refused to say it aloud and managed up until now to keep his feelings under wraps, that is, until he agreed on a road trip with his friends.

And yes, that included _Jonathan_.

He wasn’t sure he could survive that sort of proximity to the object of his affections without someone noticing. The only person who even knew he swung both ways was Brock and sure, maybe Moo had some suspicions about his infatuation (obsession) but Evan shut that down none too discretely much to his dismay. At least he hadn’t pressed it any further. 

Now he would be stuck in a vehicle for an entire week with Brock, Tyler, Mini, and Jonathan. 

“Fuck.”

-

“What the fuck are you still doing in bed?!” Evan shot up, sending his blankets to the floor and exposing his naked body to Tyler’s furious gaze. “And where are your clothes?!” Tyler’s anger was stamped out some by embarrassment and Evan shrugged. 

“I wasn’t expecting company. Why, don’t like what you see?” Evan laughed when Tyler gave him a disgusted look.

“Ev, you’re hot and all, but cock just doesn’t do it for me. Moo’s in the van waiting on your slow ass. We said 8 sharp, y’know.” Tyler took to leaning against Evan’s wall as Evan hurried to pull some clothes on and throw a few last minute things into his bag. “Craig is already at Delirious’ hotel and they’re ready to go.” Evan nearly dropped his computer at the mention of Jonathan, but quickly recovered and zipped his bag shut. 

“Alright, alright. Quit bitching, I’m almost ready. My phone died in the middle of the night so my alarm didn’t go off.” Evan explained as he pocketed his still dead phone and yanked his charger from the wall. “Did you say _van_? You guys rented a van to road trip in?” Evan wondered as he slung his bag over his shoulder. 

Tyler shrugged, “It’s got a bed in the back and an amazing sound system. Don’t hate, man. Let’s move we’re already late.” Evan rolled his eyes but followed Tyler anyway, locking his door behind him.

Brock was more than happy to see Evan, none of Tyler’s irritation seemed to have ruin his excitement and Evan was glad for that. He tossed his bag in the back, on the bed Tyler had mentioned and appraised their vehicle. It would work, especially for them. 

“It’s not the easiest on the eyes, but the gas mileage is decent for a van and it’ll fit us all comfortably.” Brock shrugged as Evan situated himself in the back bench seat. Mini and Jonathan would both fit easily still. 

Evan’s nerves were twisting in his stomach as they pulled up to the hotel. It took all of two minutes before Jonathan and Craig were bounding out of the lobby and throwing their things into the van, wide grins plastered on both their faces. Much to Evan’s horror, Jonathan climbed in first and made himself comfortable next to him. They were both loud, and greeted everyone with half-assed hugs and elbows in sides. Jonathan shot Evan an award winning smile and then his blue eyes flickered to his hair. 

“You look like you just rolled out of bed.” He snickered and Evan flushed, ducking his head and combing his fingers through his disheveled hair.

“That’s because he did. I had to drag him out of bed this morning, naked and flailing.” Tyler whaled pathetically and Evan rolled his eyes. 

“While I may have been naked, you did not have to drag me. You’re screeching did plenty to wake me up. I’d be surprised if the dead didn’t hear you.” Evan slouched down in the seat and shoved his foot into Tyler’s shoulder. They laughed and Tyler stole Evan’s shoe then they were off, driving east and Evan was put in charge of music, which he could handle.

-

Jonathan’s closeness only proved to be an issue for a few hours before Evan grew used to the constant warmth of a leg pressed against his own. He was no longer hyper-aware of every time the man next to him moved and he was glad when they stopped for food and a bathroom break. 

He couldn’t have picked better people to do this with, really. Tyler was exactly the right amount of attitude, Brock was a happy mediator, Craig was oozing giddiness, and Jonathan was simple. He was easy and swayed with the wind happily, always going with the flow of things and never complaining. 

The sun was only just beginning to sink into the clouds as they neared the border between California and Arizona. They had no real route planned out, they were simply driving and as Brock had said, making memories. Tyler took over for Brock and Jonathan stole the aux cord, filling the van with old RnB that Evan hadn’t heard since he was still in high school. Jonathan sang at the top of his lungs and Evan joined him, Tyler snickered, but sang under his breath while Craig stole Jonathan’s phone, searching for a song he actually knew. Brock eyed Evan and gave him an encouraging smile that Evan pretended not to see. 

Tyler took the next exit and located a nightclub twenty minutes later. “Let’s go, I’m parched and you fucks aren’t passing out on me yet.” He ushered them all inside and soon Evan was comfortably buzzed and swaying along to the music. His eyes lingered a little too long on Jonathan as the man leaned into Tyler’s space, talking animatedly and swaying slightly on his feet. 

“Go ask him to dance.” Brock elbowed Evan gently and Evan shook himself from his haze, downing the rest of the drink in his hand before glancing sideways at Brock. 

“I’m not much for dancing.” He dismissed easily and sat himself at the bar. 

“Ev, he’s had his eye on you all night. You know this trip can only end one way.” Brock was still very sober, much to Evan’s irritation because that meant he was thinking clearly and probably right.

“Moo, I’m not about to lose one of my best friends over some crush.” Evan objected and flinched when he felt an arm around his shoulders. 

“Crush, Ev? Finally found someone did you?” Craig was loud and giggly as he leaned against Evan and Evan was somewhat relieved it wasn’t Jonathan hanging on him. 

“No, nothing serious, Mini.” Evan rolled his eyes at the look on Brock’s face. “It’s getting late and the place is spinning. I think I’m gonna call it a night.” Evan got up and gingerly pulled Craig from around him, sitting him down in his own seat. “I’ll see you guys outside.” Evan squeezed into the crowd before Brock or Craig had time to object and managed to make it outside without running into Tyler or Jonathan. 

The slight breeze outside cleared his mind enough to let him breathe properly again and he was wishing he would have told Brock no, that he couldn’t go and stayed at home where he was safe. Evan sighed loudly as he climbed into the van and kicked his shoes off, not caring where they landed. He was hot and tired and his buzz was fading into exhaustion and a sour stomach. He yanked his shirt over his head before collapsing on the bed in the back. The roof was twisting oddly and Evan thought maybe Brock was right. Maybe this trip could only end one way, but was it really worth it? 

“Ev?” Evan tensed at the familiar voice and grunted his response, shifting up on his elbow to watch Jonathan climb into the van and kick his shoes off. “It’s hotter than hell.” He complained and Evan held his breath as Jonathan fell to the bed next to him, sweat making his dark hair stick to his forehead. “Was wondering where you went.” He mumbled and his blue eyes fluttered closed as he stretched and pulled his shirt up his stomach. “Finally snuck away from Tyler. Gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow.” He whined and rolled over on his side to face Evan. Evan raised an eyebrow and tried his best to look casual even though he was panicking slightly. 

“We’re not going to make it to a hotel tonight.” Evan noted and Jonathan shook his head and laughed.

“No, definitely not. Great thing we’ve got a bed.” Jonathan’s laughter trailed off into a hum and he sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it toward the front of the van. Evan closed his eyes and fell back onto his back, praying for sleep to take him soon. “I’m glad we’re doing this. I’ve never really been away from home, let alone driven across the country without any destination.” Evan hummed in agreement and ran a hand through his damp hair.

“It’s going to be something we’ll all remember, Brock was right. Don’t think I could have picked a better bunch of idiots to make memories with.” Evan chuckled and felt Jonathan shift next to him, warm skin brushing against his own.

“I’m glad you came.” Evan opened his eyes and found Jonathan propped up on his elbow, staring down at Evan with a lazy grin pulling at his lips. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Evan wondered and Jonathan shrugged.

“Dunno. Brock said you were sort of iffy on it. Dunno if I would have come if you didn’t.” He admitted and dropped his arm, relaxing stretched out on his side. “I love the guys and all, but you know how I get. You keep me grounded when it gets too much, so I dunno. Just glad you came, glad I came.” Evan worked his bottom lip with his teeth as he watched Jonathan begin to nod off. 

“Me too.” He said softly and stared back up at the roof. 

God, he was seriously fucked.

-

Evan groaned and tried to ignore the warm arm wrapped around his middle, but the more conscious he became, the more panicked he began to feel. He cracked an eye open to see a mess of blonde hair and sighed. It was only Mini. He could handle that. He stretched and rubbed at his tired eyes then sat up, eyeing his passed out friends with a fond smile. Mini had squeezed into the small space between him and Jonathan and was now sprawled across both of them, drool sticking his face to a pillow that was half under his head. Tyler was snoring loudly from the bench seat, feet propped against the window and one shoe missing. Brock slept reclined in the front passenger seat, feet on the dash and arms crossed over his chest. Evan hadn’t even heard them return.

Evan located his shirt and shoes after several minutes of moving body parts and banging his head. He did his best to salvage his hair and pocketed his wallet before heading toward the shops, looking for a place to get coffee and bagels, or muffins maybe.  
Muffins sounded pretty good. 

He ordered enough food for all of them and got them each a very large cup of strong coffee, balancing them carefully as he headed back. He found Brock awake and sitting with the side door open, jabbing a pen into the bottom of Tyler’s shoeless foot. “He’s out cold.” Brock explained when Evan raised a brow. 

“Tyler, food!” Evan shouted and all three of his still-sleeping friends startled awake, Mini sitting bolt upright, glasses askew on his face and drool smeared across his cheek. Jonathan rubbed at his eyes and groaned loudly. Tyler pushed past Brock and Evan to empty his stomach on the pavement. “Good morning, sleeping beauties.” Evan grinned and handed out coffee and food. 

It took them a good half hour before anyone was awake enough to drive and Evan ended up behind the wheel, Jonathan seated next to him. Tyler stayed back in the bed while Mini and Brock sprawled out on the bench seat, map spread between them as they tried to find a decent route to take. Evan drove aimlessly, managing to find the highway again and drove east, his mind elsewhere as the sun slowly rose higher and higher. By five in the afternoon Brock had booked them two hotel rooms just across the border between Arizona and New Mexico. They were checked in by seven and took turns showering while Craig ordered them pizza. 

Evan ran a towel through his hair and pulled a pair of sweats on before pulling the bathroom door open and he nearly ran into Jonathan. “Sorry.” He mumbled and bent to grab the towel he’d dropped. He stood frozen as Jonathan’s eyes slid down from Evan’s face to his chest and followed the beads of water that were still dripping down his stomach. Evan felt hot under his stare and cleared his throat, snapping Jonathan’s eyes back up to Evan’s. Evan’s breath caught at the sight of Jonathan’s darkened gaze, barely a sliver of blue left around his blown pupils. Jonathan smirked and slid past Evan into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click behind him. Evan sucked in a quick breath and ignored Brock’s stifled laugh. 

Brock threw a pillow at Evan before retreating to Tyler and Craig’s room, leaving the connecting door open so Evan could hear their muffled conversation. They were planning where to stop the next day and which roads to take. They wanted to make it to North Carolina by Sunday, so they’d have to manage the pit stops from now on to make good time. Evan tuned them out and listened to the water running in the bathroom, images of Jonathan naked, water dripping from his pretty pale body assaulted Evan’s thoughts and he rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow Brock had thrown at him. He tried to banish those images, but quickly failed, fantasy winning out over rationality and he groaned as blood rushed south.

_Jonathan had his head tilted back, water soaking his hair as he ran his fingers down his chest, thumbs brushing over attentive nipples. A soft gasp left his lips and he bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet as his hand traveled further down, fingers barely brushing over the head of his cock that had swelled painfully hard. He wrapped his fingers around himself gingerly and gave a quick tug, groaning lowly and letting his eyes close. He leaned heavily against the wall of the shower and he busied his other hand with his chest, fingers pinching and teasing his nipples while he fisted his cock in a quick, steady rhythm. His head fell back and he gasped aloud as his body tensed. He was so close it was painful. He dropped his free hand behind him, fingers slipping over his ass and between his cheeks. All it took was that gentle brush against his hole and he was coming into his fist, breath hitched and voice barely a whisper, “Evan…”_

“Evan? Earth to Evan! Wake the fuck up, bitch!” Evan startled and his head snapped up.

“What?” His voice was strained and he mentally winced, hoping Jonathan couldn’t tell. 

“Foods here.” Jonathan grinned and ducked back into Tyler and Craig’s room, leaving Evan alone and he banished all images of naked Jonathan from his mind, thinking of anything else to settle himself down till he was certain he could move without hurting himself. He rubbed at his face and grabbed a t-shirt before filling a plate and taking an empty seat to stuff himself full.

-

Craig was elected to drive and Evan took shotgun, needing to put some space between himself and Jonathan. His dreams were nothing short of filthy and having the man in the same room when he woke, panting and sweating didn’t help his situation. He took a long, cold shower at six in the morning and vowed not to let his thoughts get out of hand again. The worst part was Brock eyeing him like he knew and Evan knew he probably knew, Brock always knew. It wouldn’t surprise him if Brock could read minds. Or maybe he could just read Evan; that was much more likely. Either way, Brock knew and Evan pretended not to know he knew. It was easier that way. 

They were making good time and already nearing the outskirts of town toward the border. It’d be a few hours yet till they reached Texas, but Evan didn’t mind. Tyler was playing decent classic rock and the scenery was nothing short of beautiful.

Brock and Jonathan were playing a game Evan hadn’t played since he was young; finding the letters of the alphabet in road signs and license plates, Evan had always just called it the alphabet game. It was a race and Jonathan was currently winning, searching eagerly for the letter ‘k’ and then yelling very loudly when he spotted it on a passing sign. 

Evan felt his phone buzz and fished it from his pocket, eyeing the name on the screen. 

_You said his name last night in your sleep._

Brock confirmed Evan’s worst fear and he sank a little further into his seat.

_Did he hear…?_

Evan sent back and bounced his leg nervously. Jonathan hadn’t said anything this morning and wasn’t acting any differently than usual. Evan didn’t normally talk in his sleep that he was aware of, but if would figure.

_Dunno. I did though(; I also seen the way he was eyefucking you when you came out of the bathroom. What’d you make of that?_

Evan snorted and ignored Craig’s curious gaze.

_Nothing, it was nothing. You’re currently losing Moo. Better focus on the game._

Evan slipped his phone back into his pocket and heard Brock name off the next four letters he needed while Jonathan was still stuck on ‘q’.

-

It was Brock’s idea to sleep in the van again and nobody else objected. The weather was pleasant and the bed was comfortable enough. Tyler and Brock took it this time and Mini claimed the bench seat, the three of them passing out rather quickly while Evan was buying snacks from the vending machine inside at the rest stop. He returned to a snoring Tyler and bored looking Jonathan in the driver’s seat. Evan tossed him a bag of skittles and pulled his shoes off, sending one flying toward the back in hopes of hitting Tyler, but no luck. 

“Thanks. Hey, are you alright Ev? You’ve been kinda quiet all day.” Jonathan dumped a handful of candy into his mouth and stuck his feet out the window. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired is all. Didn’t sleep well.” Evan munched on his own candy and propped his feet up on the dash. 

“You were tossing and turning all night. Doesn’t surprise me you slept like shit.” Jonathan laughed and dropped his candy into a cup holder. “Think we’ll make it to Arkansas by tomorrow night?” Evan shrugged and grabbed the map from the floor. 

“Probably if we don’t linger too long when we stop. We’re nearly in Oklahoma as is.” Evan stuffed another handful of candy into his mouth and dropped the map again. “You’re probably gonna be driver tomorrow, cool with that?” Evan raised a brow and Jonathan nodded.

“Yeah, I like driving. Gonna keep me company?” He grinned and Evan smirked.

“Course.”

“Good. Get some sleep, Ev.” Evan leaned his chair back and tucked an arm under his head before closing his eyes. Time seemed to be simultaneously dragging and speeding by. They had five days left and Evan wondered what they’d do on Sunday. Jonathan had invited them to stay over for a few days and that was tempting, but Evan was already squirming after three days with him. He wasn’t sure how much he could take, but he was enjoying every torturous minute he spent close to Jonathan. He sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

Evan woke around ten the following morning and they were already on the road, Jonathan humming softly to himself while Tyler still snored in the back. Craig and Brock were both up already, Craig on his phone while Brock had his nose buried in a book. 

“Morning.” Jonathan greeted and offered him a cold coffee. Evan took it and hummed happily. “We got breakfast bout an hour ago, figure when Tyler wakes up we’ll grab lunch. We’re well into Oklahoma now.” Jonathan glanced over at Evan and Evan nodded, checking his phone only to find it dead. He didn’t much care. 

The drive was relaxing for the next hour; Evan alternated between watching out the window and talking aimlessly with Jonathan until Tyler finally woke up and they stopped for food. Craig had found them a hotel and booked two rooms already. It’d take them a few more hours to reach it, but by then it’d be late anyway. Brock took over for Jonathan when they piled back in the van after dinner and Evan stayed put, stealing the book Brock had been reading and finding himself enjoying it more than he figured he would. The main character reminded him a lot of Jonathan and he found himself daydreaming rather than reading when Brock nudged him. 

“You’re rooming with Delirious tonight.” Brock mumbled, voice low enough so only Evan could hear.

“What, why?” Evan felt panic beginning to bubble up and knew he couldn’t be trapped alone with Jonathan, at least before Brock was there to play middle man. 

“Oh please, Evan. You know why. Tyler offered the other bed because apparently he and Craig are sharing.” Brock smirked and Evan rolled his eyes.

“Quit trying to play matchmaker, will you?” Evan whined and picked the book back up.

“Marshall is a lot like Jonathan, wouldn’t you say?” Brock glanced down at the book in Evan’s hand and Evan shrugged. So Brock noticed too.

“I guess.” Brock let it drop and Evan read until they finally made it to the hotel at nearly eleven. They dragged their tired bodies to their rooms and Evan let Jonathan shower first, settling on fiddling with his laptop. 

While his fans knew he was on the road, Evan still felt like he was neglecting them so he worked on editing footage from the previous week and managed to piece something little together for them. It was still rendering by the time he got out of the shower and he pretended not to notice Jonathan’s eyes on him as he towel dried his hair. 

He fell into bed and tossed his towel across the room, stretching and groaning as his joints popped. “I’m getting homesick.” He mumbled and Jonathan hummed in agreement. 

“I miss gaming, but this has been such a nice break.” Jonathan sighed and rolled over to face Evan. “Have you decided if you’re staying over or not?” Evan pursed his lips and propped himself up on his elbow.

“I think I might. The rest of the guys are, aren’t they?” Jonathan nodded and sat up.

“Yeah, but if you’ve got to get home I don’t want to keep you.”

“I don’t. Plus I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see the coon-can.” Evan winked and Jonathan laughed, running a hand through his messy hair. Evan licked his lips and forced his eyes from falling to his bare chest. 

“It’s probably just as messy as I left it, but I really don’t give a fuck. You guys are my best friends and can deal with a little bit of a mess, yeah? Luke will probably bombard us, though. He’s been blowing up my phone. He can’t stand me being gone.” Jonathan rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. 

“I don’t mind. You know I like Luke.” Evan shrugged and Jonathan nodded. 

“It’s gettin’ late. Brock said he’s gettin’ us up early so we should probably take what we can get.” Jonathan mused, but Evan noticed that he didn’t look tired at all, rather the opposite. 

“Right.” 

“Night, Ev.” He smiled and rolled over, shuffling beneath the blankets before going still. Evan sighed and rolled over to his stomach, not bothering with the blankets. It was too damn hot and his chest felt too tight. He wished Brock would have roomed with them, maybe then he’d have had an excuse to bed with Jonathan.

-

Evan was the first one up in the morning, finding his video had rendered and went up around two in the morning. Well, at least it went up, he figured. He dressed and meandered down into the lobby to find something for breakfast, settling on a large cup of coffee that tasted like shit, but did its job in waking him up. He grabbed a handful of muffins, bagels, and cereals before heading back upstairs and rousing his friends. Brock was already awake, smiling sleepily as he thanked Evan for food. Evan busied himself with putting his things away while the rest of the guys woke up and ate.

They were on the road again by nine and Tyler was driving, Craig called shotgun and Brock squished Jonathan between Evan and himself. The book Evan had found comfort in was mysteriously missing and Brock was pretending to be engrossed in his phone while Jonathan chatted about a new indie horror game he’d been thinking about playing. Evan wasn’t really listening much, rather his eyes were trained on Jonathan’s lips as he spoke and Evan found himself wondering if they were as soft as they looked. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he knew without having to look it was Brock, but he decidedly ignored the message and slumped against the window, staring out at the passing road as Jonathan took over control of the music again. 

Evan didn’t mean to fall asleep, but between the lengthy drive and deep bass of the music he had and it was dark when he woke again. His stomach was growling and he was happy to find Tyler pulling off the expressway in search of food. They were camping out in the van again, not having been able to find a hotel, which was fine with Evan really. It felt like more of an adventure when they slept cramped in the van rather than a cheap hotel. 

It was still fairly early when they wandered into an Applebee’s and they ate like they hadn’t seen food in a month. Evan ordered a long island ice tea and that lead to them sampling all sorts of different concoctions till they were being too loud and asked to leave. Brock, still sober, (bless him) drove around till they found a mostly deserted parking lot and camped out for the night. Evan had stolen the aux cord and turned on Pandora, humming along to almost every song that came on. Jonathan and Mini were already comfortable on the bed in the back, both of them giggling and missing shoes. Evan joined them shortly after swallowing an entire bottle of water to ensure no headache the following morning. 

“Scooch.” He demanded and made himself comfortable between Craig and Jonathan. His usual caution was thrown to the wind and he kicked his shoes off before rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his arms. He was tired and warm and happy. Craig and Jonathan were warm on either side of him and Tyler had begun to snore from somewhere toward the front of the van. Evan found the noise funny and snickered, earning him and questioning poke and he raised his head. Jonathan raised a brow and Evan shrugged, sighing contently and rolling onto his side facing Jonathan.

“You look ridiculously happy.” Jonathan noted, cheeks flushed and his own giddy smile in place.

“So do you.” Jonathan shrugged and drew his knees closer to his chest as he curled up on his side facing Evan. 

“Nearly there, y’know. I almost don’t want it to end.” Jonathan said softly and Evan nodded.

“I know what you mean. It’s so simple like this, easy. No responsibilities or expectations. Wish it could be like this all the time.” Evan sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He stifled a yawn and didn’t bother to open his eyes back up when Jonathan hummed.

“I’m thinkin’ bout movin’ to LA.” Jonathan murmured and Evan grunted.

“How come? Thought you liked small town life.” 

“Do. Just wanna be close to everything, y’know. Cons, my friends… That sort of thing. Crowds will take some gettin’ used to, but think I can manage.” 

“Didn’t think I’d love it as much as I do, mean I could do without the hustle and bustle every single day, but the atmosphere is great. I love what I do and I love the sun. Miss the snow sometimes though.” Evan mused and tucked an arm under his head. 

“I’d be closer to you.”

“Hm?”

“If I moved.”

“Yeah, but is it really worth leaving your entire life behind, Jay? Luke would miss the hell outta you.”

“I know. Haven’t decided yet, Ev. Just a thought.” Evan opened his eyes and reached out for Jonathan’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“Gotta make yourself happy, Delirious. No matter what that means. Think you’ll be happy in LA, do it. We’ll always be behind you, y’know.” He smiled and his eyes closed again, he was so warm and comfortable. Jonathan squeezed his fingers gently and Evan hummed.

“You make me happy, Evan.” Jonathan said quietly and sighed when Evan snored softly in response.

-

“How’s it go, that pick up like about being the ‘only ten I see’?” Craig asked between laughter and Tyler shook his head, smacking Mini in the face with the folded up map. 

Evan snickered from behind the wheel and held his hand out to Jonathan for more skittles. He inspected them before tossing them into his mouth, glancing sideways at Jonathan who looked suspiciously guilty. “What’d you do, pick out all the red ones?” Evan accused and Jonathan shrugged, not bothering to hide his smirk. 

“Watch the road, bitch.” Jonathan threw a skittle at Evan and Evan jabbed a finger into Jonathan’s side, earning a yelp and a fit of giggles. 

“Come my lady, come, come, my lady. You’re my butterfly, sugar, baby.” Jonathan sang and threw skittles at Craig earning him a shoe in the back of the head. 

Everyone was in a good mood and laughing the entire morning and well into the afternoon, only settling down as the sun began to set. By tomorrow night they’d be in North Carolina and maybe even to Jonathan’s place. 

Tyler was busy calling around to hotels, trying to find something decent for all of them and settling on a cheap motel. Evan only wanted a shower. It was late by the time they pulled in and they were still in Tennessee. They’d driven most of the day, only stopping twice for food and bathroom breaks. Evan drove the entire time and felt somewhat exhausted. The hot water was more than welcoming and he stood under the water for too long apparently because Jonathan was banging on the door. 

“Don’t waste all the hot water, Evan.” He whined and Evan laughed as he turned the water off and got out. He didn’t bother to dry himself off as he wrapped the towel around his waist and yanked the door open. Jonathan nearly fell into him and Evan laughed again.

“Sorry, nearly fell asleep standing up.” Evan watched Jonathan’s eyes fall to his bare chest, widening slightly and he swallowed hard. 

“S’fine.” He shrugged and Evan slipped past him to find clean clothes. He was running low and had to go without underwear. How unfortunate. He could still feel Jonathan’s eyes on him as he dropped his towel and stepped into a pair of sweats. The bathroom door shut a bit too harshly and Evan bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Brock had made sure Evan and Jonathan were roomed together again and Evan was having maybe a bit too much fun with the teasing. The tension was palpable, though, and it was beginning to eat him alive. 

He found himself with his face buried in his pillow, digging up his favorite fantasy about Jonathan in the shower except this time he was with him. He yanked the sheets over himself and pressed his hips into the bed beneath him, groaning low in his throat at the slight friction. Even after a very thorough session in the shower he was hard again and felt guilty when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. He leveled his breathing and focused on something else entirely, naming off games he needed to find time to record when he was home again. 

Evan didn’t dare lift his head from his pillow as he heard Jonathan rummaging through his bag. He knew Jonathan would likely have nothing but a towel around his waist and after cracking an eye open, found himself to be right. He quickly rolled over on his side, facing away from Jonathan and squeezed his eyes closed again. He only needed to survive a few more days, then he’d be on his way home and everything would be right back to normal. That’s what he wanted, right? 

The previous night’s conversation slowly drifted through his mind and he remembered Jonathan telling him he was thinking about moving to LA. Evan had thought it odd, because Jonathan love North Carolina, always talking about how pretty it was and how comfortable his small town felt. It was home and Evan couldn’t see Jonathan moving across the country for no real reason in particular. 

But then, before Evan had fallen asleep he was sure Jonathan had said something about Evan making him happy. Evan had told him he needed to make himself happy, he’d held his hand even. Evan’s cheeks flushed at the memory and Jonathan had said, _“You make me happy, Evan.”_

At least Evan was fairly certain that’s what he’d said. He wouldn’t put it past himself to make something like that up. He was lost in thought and hardly noticed when the bed dipped behind him until a hand was on his side and Evan flinched.

“Sorry, thought you heard me.” Jonathan apologized sheepishly and Evan rolled over onto his back to look at his friend. “I was serious, y’know. Bout movin’ I mean.” Jonathan’s brows furrowed and Evan reached up to smooth them out. 

“So was I. If that’ll make you happy…” Evan trailed off and shrugged. 

“I think it might.” Jonathan smiled and picked at his fingernails. “Luke will be bummed, but maybe I can even talk him into moving too. I know he loves it there.” Jonathan pulled a leg up under him and Evan found himself staring at the pale expanse of Jonathan’s torso. “I’ll need to really think about it. Money isn’t really an issue, but like you said. Is it really worth giving up my entire life? I’m not so sure just yet.” Jonathan shrugged and Evan found his eyes again, giving an encouraging smile. 

“Should get to bed, Jay. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Jonathan nodded and took Evan’s hand, splaying his fingers against Evan’s own and he sighed.

“Goodnight, Ev.” He released Evan’s hand and climbed into his own bed, rolling over and burying himself beneath the sheets. Evan flicked the light between their beds off and curled up on his side. 

His fingers still tingled.

-

“Up and at ‘em!” Tyler barged into the room and yanked the curtains open, letting in the blinding morning sun and Evan groaned, burying his head beneath his pillows. “Up, up, up, lazy fucks!” Tyler jumped onto Evan’s bed and bounced till Evan finally sat up and shoved Tyler to the floor with a loud thump. Tyler shot up quickly and wrestled Evan out of bed, dragging him by the ankles till Evan fell to the floor, taking Tyler with him. They were both out of breath and laughing by the time Jonathan threw a pillow at them.

“Let’s go! What are you fuckers doing?!” Mini had an armful of coffee and Evan jumped up from the floor with a thank you on his lips already as he stole a cup and burnt his tongue. 

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road again and Mini was driving, Brock sat next to him. Tyler made Evan sit in the middle and kept sticking his elbow into Evan’s ribs. Evan would elbow him back until they began wrestling, only stopping when Jonathan started throwing shoes. By lunch time they were all starving and only mildly sated with taco bell. They were all anxious to get to Jonathan’s though, so they didn’t want to stop and waste too much time. It was looking like they’d made good time after all and by sometime tonight they’d make it to their destination. 

Evan had found Brock’s book and picked up where he left off, deciding that while Marshall was a lot like Jonathan, Leah was a lot like Brock and he told him this. Brock only laughed and shook his head. Tyler and Jonathan were playing the alphabet game and Evan quickly abandoned the book to play with them, he had a late start, but still managed to win. 

The next stop they made they switched seats and Evan found himself in the very back, staring up at the roof while Tyler took over music duty. He enjoyed Tyler’s music and found himself lost in thought. This trip hadn’t been what he expected. In a way, it was, but he had figured it’d have been harder to keep his feelings tamped down. It proved simple after the first few days and minus Brock’s constant shoves in the right direction, Evan maintained his façade and managed with few incidents. 

He glanced over from his mulling when Jonathan climbed over the seat and fell next to him, grinning. “What’re you doin’?” He asked and Evan shrugged.

“Thinking.” Evan answered honestly and Jonathan hummed.

“Bout?” He eyed his friend and Evan shrugged.

“Nothin’ really.” Jonathan didn’t press and fell silent beside Evan. 

Evan watched the sun set out the back window and glanced over to see Jonathan asleep, mouth hanging slack and eyes fluttering beneath his lids. Evan smiled and pushed dark hair back from his forehead. He found himself thinking that even if he never got around to mentioning he was head over heels for his best friend that he was still more than happy to have him in his life, regardless of the heartache. 

Mini snickered from the bench seat and Evan sat up slightly to see Tyler and Craig leaning into each other, whispering softly. He caught Brock’s eye in the rearview mirror and shook his head when he smirked. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick message.

_Told you to quit playing matchmaker._

He watched Brock shrug and type back a quick reply.

_They did that all on their own._

Evan rolled his eyes.

_Don’t text while driving._

Brock laughed and it snapped Tyler and Craig from their whispers, leaving both of them blushing. Evan jumped when he felt warm fingers against his chest. Jonathan had inched closer and Evan didn’t have it in him to push him away. He relaxed back down and watched Jonathan while he slept till they pulled into an unfamiliar driveway. 

-

It was nearing three in the morning and they were all piled in Jonathan’s living room, Tyler and Craig already fast asleep with Craig on Tyler’s lap. Brock had taken up the entire couch, arm dangling off the edge as he slept silently, leaving nothing but a loveseat and Jonathan rolled his eyes. 

“I do have beds, but they just couldn’t make it. C’mon.” Evan followed Jonathan toward the stairs and found himself very nervous all of a sudden. “Want a shower, or just ready for bed?” Evan was too wired for sleep yet and decided a shower would do him good.

“Shower, if you don’t mind.” Jonathan nodded and pointed him down the hall. 

“Second door on your left.”

“Thanks.”

Evan stripped quickly and made sure to leave the water somewhat chilly. He really didn’t think Jonathan would appreciate him jacking off in his shower. He was shivering by the time he got out and wrapped a towel around himself. He hadn’t thought to bring his clothes, not that he had any clean ones left to wear… Maybe Jonathan would let him borrow some. 

“Jay?” He called softly when he left the bathroom. 

“In here.” Jonathan called back and Evan wandered down the hall till he found Jonathan still unpacking. His eyes flickered up and he dropped the armful of clothes he had. He blushed and Evan found himself smiling.

“Could I borrow some pjs? All my clothes are dirty.” Evan leaned against the doorframe and Jonathan nodded, moving toward a dresser. He dug around and pulled out a pair of blue sweats and a grey t-shirt. 

“This work?” He handed them over and Evan nodded. Evan hesitated and Jonathan fidgeted uncomfortably. “What?” He asked and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“Just wondering where I’m sleeping?” Jonathan flushed and squeezed past Evan. 

“Here.” Jonathan mumbled and led him to the room across the hall. “Kinda cluttered, but y’know.” He shrugged and Evan waved it off. 

“Thanks, Jay.” Jonathan nodded and disappeared back into his own room. 

Evan pulled on the clothes and was happy to find they fit well except for the sleeves were a bit tight around his biceps. The room smelled faintly of Jonathan and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Their week was over now and within the next few days they’d all be finding flights back home. He felt that familiar ache in his chest knowing he wouldn’t be waking up to those blue eyes anymore. Jonathan had stayed glued to his side for the better part of the week and Evan couldn’t lie and say it hadn’t meant anything. He’d caught Jonathan’s offhand comments, wandering eyes, and heated gaze. He thought maybe he was reading too much into it because he didn’t even know if Jonathan liked men. 

There was no mistaking tonight thought. Evan made Jonathan nervous, he could tell that much. 

He wasn’t ready to let this go and while it might not work out in his favor, he found himself willing to try anyway. 

Evan tiptoed across the hall again and hovered in Jonathan’s doorway. He was still up, lights turned off, but the light from his phone was bright. He moved quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, startling Jonathan.

“Sorry.” He said softly and Jonathan sat up.

“Something wrong?” He looked worried and Evan smiled, shaking his head. Jonathan relaxed and set his phone on the table before shifting closer to Evan. “What’s up?” He grinned and Evan was glad to see him relaxed again. He didn’t like nervous Jonathan. It didn’t suit him.

Evan shrugged and stared down at his lap, eyeing Jonathan’s hand before reaching out and taking it tentatively. He splayed their fingers against each other much like how Jonathan had done before and chewed on his bottom lip. “Just been thinking.” He said and Jonathan pressed his fingertips into Evan’s.

“Bout what?” He wondered and Evan’s eyes flickered up.

“You.” 

“Oh.”

“Why do you wanna move to LA?” Evan asked as he threaded their fingers together and Jonathan avoided his eyes.

“Told you.” He shrugged and Evan gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. Jonathan sighed. “You make me happy, Evan.”

So he hadn’t imagined it after all. When Jonathan finally met his eyes, Evan submitted to the urge he’d had since the very first time he’d seen his best friend’s pretty face. His fingers came to rest gently against Jonathan’s jaw as he pressed his lips against the corner of his mouth. He cupped his cheek and kissed him fully, gentle pressure as he ran his thumb over Jonathan’s cheek. It took only a moment before Jonathan was kissing him back and the gentleness disappeared when Evan found himself with a lapful of warm skin and dark hair. 

Jonathan’s fingers were urgent as they raked through Evan’s hair and pulled at the fabric separating their bodies. Evan was shaking and breathing quickly by the time Jonathan pulled away and yanked the shirt over Evan’s head. “Been waitin’ too damn long.” He muttered and connected their lips again, shoving Evan backward as he climbed over him, straddling his thighs. Evan slid his hands up Jonathan’s bare sides and wrapped them around his waist, pulling his body flush against his own and groaning when their hips met. 

“Jonathan.” He sighed and kissed gently along the other man’s collarbone, urging his hips down against his own in a steady rhythm. 

“Can’t wait Ev, can’t-..” Jonathan sucked in a quick breath and ground his hips against Evan’s the friction being too much and not enough all at the same time. “Get these off. Off Evan.” He demanded and sat back, yanking at the sweats that were hanging low around his hips. 

“Yours too.” Evan shimmied out of his sweats and kicked them from around his ankles, falling back as Jonathan fit himself between his legs. “Want you.” He groaned and Jonathan’s hands were everywhere.

“Can’t wait.” Jonathan mumbled against his skin. “Need you to come now.” Evan let out a whine and reached between them, wrapping his fingers around both their cocks and Jonathan gasped. “Just like that Ev, tighter.. Fuck.” Evan wrapped a leg around Jonathan’s hip and they were moving together, a panting mess of sweaty bodies. Jonathan reached a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Evan’s. “Close, shit, close.” He gasped and thrust into the circle of their hands. 

“So hot, Jay.” Evan groaned and caught Jonathan’s lips in a searing kiss, swallowing every sound Jonathan made as he came between them. That was enough to send Evan over the edge and his body stiffened then shook as he came, teeth sinking into Jonathan’s bottom lip as he groaned.

Jonathan collapsed on top of him and Evan wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. “Holy shit.” He breathed and felt Jonathan chuckle. 

“Yeah.” 

“S’good.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.” Jonathan propped himself up on his elbows and grinned down at Evan.

“I love you too.” He kissed Evan soundly then buried his face in his neck, passing out quickly. 

-

“What the fuck are you still doing in bed?!” Evan felt an odd sense of déjà vu as Jonathan sat bolt upright and their blankets went tumbling to the floor. “And where the _fuck_ are your clothes?!” Evan rolled over and sat up.

“Wasn’t expecting company. Why, don’t like what you see?” He grinned and Tyler rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve got a little something, Ev.” Tyler pointed to Evan’s stomach and Evan shrugged before stretching. 

“Are they up? I’m starving and Delirious has like no food- oh.” Mini stopped and turned around in the doorway. “They’re naked.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to tell Brock.” Tyler snickered and followed Mini back down the hall. 

“Brock! You were right! They’re all cuddle up in Delirious’ bed, _naked!"_

“About damn time!” Evan heard Brock slam something and he fell back into bed laughing. Jonathan curled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his middle.

“So, I was thinkin’ bout movin’ to LA.” Jonathan mused and Evan pursed his lips. 

“I think there’s a decent place you could rent, guys lookin’ for a roommate.”

“That so?”

“Mmhm, only one bedroom though. Might be a problem.” 

“Sounds like the opposite of a problem to me.” Jonathan rolled over on top of Evan and pinned his wrists beside his head as he kissed him lazily.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Evan reminded and Jonathan grinned down at him.

_"You_ make me happy, Evan.”


End file.
